


I just love a cowboy, You know?

by infinitetaetae



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Police, Drinking, Implied Relationships, M/M, Party, Past Relationship(s), faraday is an idiot but what else is new?, implied - Freeform, past emma cullen/matthew cullen - Freeform, sort of, this ship will kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitetaetae/pseuds/infinitetaetae
Summary: Joshua Faraday can be described as a party person.Or the one where Faraday's actions come back to bite him in the ass.Title from 'John Wayne' by Lady Gaga





	

Joshua Faraday can be described as a party person. One of his fondest childhood memories is of a dress up party he went to as a cowboy magician because someone couldn’t choose one, his Ma had taken so many photos; one of him holding a deck of cards she had gotten him especially for this party in his hands, one tooth missing full grin at the camera. House parties were the next step, a master of beer pong because “Goddammit, I am good.” Surprising stoned teenagers with drunken card tricks was always an amusing end to the night as well. College was a different story entirely. It was a miracle he even got into college but it wasn’t the best time of his life. One of the parties he is glad he mostly cannot remember was the summer of 1999, and he was at the worst frat party of his life. Some idiot called Earl and his brother made a bet with him he wouldn’t turn up and Joshua Faraday does not turn a challenge down. But at that point he just went by Faraday. Only his Ma called him Joshua and after she passed he’d rather stick to himself. 

After his something beer (who keeps track anyway), Faraday had already began guzzling down whiskey, laughing and shouting at everyone. An arm around one girl (he thinks her name was Ethel? Who calls their kid Ethel nowadays?) And he remembers grabbing Maria’s ass who works in the campuses coffee shop. He thinks it was McCann’s party he was at anyway. Complete dick but hey he had good taste in alcohol and he could respect that. It’s after the dares and excessive drinking did things stat going downhill. 

Across the room talking to ‘Red’, some guy who lived in the same dorm as Faraday, was some exchange student or something, Faraday honestly couldn’t remember or care. He only remembers the following words coming out of his mouth:

“Oh good we got a Mexican!” 

The other boys head turns to look at him, dark eyes glaring at him and all Faraday could think was shit. But not as in shit I’m going to get my face smashed in but shit he is hot. Now, by the time Faraday had started coming into terms with his sexuality, or even beginning to realise he may not be 100% into chicks as he once thought, his mother had already passed and he had no one to talk to. So what did he do? Supress those feelings obviously. Now here he was, standing a few feet away from this honest to god… well God, and he was panicking. And when Faraday panicked it was not good. 

He could hear McCann and the rest of those fucking idiot football players and he just did the most stupid thing he could do. Hunching over, he put his hand near his waist and waggled the fingers of his other hand, grinning evilly at the Mexican.

“Ey, yippee, yippee, yippee, endale!” He growled with a bastard grin.

Those dark eyes bore into his with a fire of rage and Faraday had to do everything he could to avoid looking at those lips because shit.

“Vete a la verga culero!” The other man spat at him and that’s when Red put his hand on the Mexicans arm and tried leading him away but the Mexican stood still, glaring while Faraday imitated a Mexican standoff. 

“Ole, muchacho!” Faraday grinned and he should have expected the balled fist that smashed into his face.

Think he even heard a crunch. Huh. 

While Faraday cradled his face, in a drunken dazed stupor, McCann and his guys laughing their asses off behind him, all Faraday could hear next was the Mexican talk spit at him:

“Go fuck yourself, cabron.” And shit he even sounded hot. Why was he such a jackass?

The rest of the night was a hazy blur as he drunk himself into a stupor, intending to forget this night ever existed. And forget he did. For years he never thought about that night again. He sorted his shit out, even became a cop, funnily enough. Yeah he wasn’t every good, but he had some decent people he could call friends now. Somehow his first friend on the job was his sergeant Sam Chisolm, a noble man but also confusing; Faraday tended to avoid most people’s back stories, not one for caring that much. 

Then there was Billy, the detective he worked with multiple times and Billy wasn’t that talkative so it allowed Faraday to blabber on like a fool without being interrupted. It was Goody he liked the most; Billy’s husband. While they live two floors above him in his apartment complex (much to Billy’s distaste), Faraday found some comfort in the old army officer, no longer serving or working in the police force due to his PTSD. Goody helped him come to terms with who he was. While he’s not 100% gay, he still likes chicks, Faraday is happy enough knowing that he is Bi as hell and dudes are great. 

Faraday even got a dog. Because at times he just needed someone who wasn’t human and a dog was the next best thing he had. It’s not like he could buy something like a horse, Jesus Christ. A mutt, tiny thing with stubby legs but his name was Jack and he’s killed men before so you ought to be careful because he was vicious. 

Faraday somehow became friends with Red, one of the guys from his college days, when bumping into him one day when his apartment was broken into. They hang out every so often; Red doesn’t say much, he’s kind of like Billy in that way. 

It ended up being a usual occurrence for them to all hang out, no matter whose place it would be. A mini party of sorts. Sometimes it was Sam’s, sometimes Goody and Billy’s. Hell, Faraday would host the most, inviting his other neighbour Emma Cullen every so often just for the hell of it. The fiery girl would often turn him down, quite distant at times after the accident of her husband Matthew. That’s how they ended up finding a middle ground a few months after he moved in, the loss of loved ones. So she came one night and found friendship in Sam and Goody. 

It’s then Halloween 2009, a good ten years since his college days, a good ten years of forgetting that one party, that a good ten years later, karma comes back and bites him in the ass. Red somehow decided to hold a Halloween party and it surprised Faraday with how many people Red actually knew. The one thing that sucked about this party was that he required everyone to dress up. Faraday swore from then on to check with his friends before deciding on his costume. 

Turning up, Emma scoffed at him and grinned with an evil glint in his eye. 

“What?” He demanded as he put his hands on his hips, avoiding the fake gun holsters he had strapped to his belt, because someone finally decided to be a cowboy instead of a magician (he still had the pack of cards his Ma got him tucked away in his pocket). “Do I look too magnificent for you Emma?” 

Emma, who was dressed as Joan of Arc, just laughed again, shaking her head. “You can head right on over there Faraday and join the other 'magnificent' lot.”

Faraday frowned and turned and sighed in frustration as he saw a table of the only people he could call friends (or family in some strange, fucked up way), sitting there scowling or sulking or just sitting there plain old awkwardly; all dressed as goddamn cowboys. Red had gone overboard with the face paint for his native Comanche look and Faraday noticed someone else sitting with them, a man the size of a bear but recognised to be Jack Horne, Sam’s old friend from another precinct. 

“Well look-y here!” He drawled as he wondered over and he heard Billy audibly groan while Goody snickered and shook his head. “Guess I didn’t get the memo we were doing group costumes.”  
“Funny Faraday, you can buy the next round of drinks.” Goody spoke up and Faraday sighed and shrugged. Should have seen that coming. 

After two rounds, Faraday pulled out his two fake guns (which he called Ethel and Maria, funnily enough, not that he couldn’t remember why those names stuck in his mind). He stood up and started posing and aiming at the others sitting round the table. 

“Ey, who here is up for Mexican standoff? C’mon, first draw! Like the Old West!” He cried out with a devilish grin as he bumped into someone. 

“Mexican standoff, really Cabron?” A thick accent asked but all Faraday could see was dark eyes.

Shit. 

“What you don’t think you could take me on?” Faraday asked stupidly enough, and even though he had his back turned he could see Goody shaking his head. “Can you take on Ethel and Maria?”

“My Maria, Cabron?” The Mexican asked and Faraday faltered. 

“You have a Maria?” He asked quietly, and goddammit Faraday knew Goody was watching this scene fall out like a goddamn soap opera. 

The Mexican was still glaring at him until he cracked a smart ass grin that did not make Faraday go weak at the knees and held up three fingers. “I got three Maria’s!” And with that he pulled out one of his small Nerf guns, (the same ones Faraday had) and shot him in the chest once. 

“You lose guero; guess you have to buy me a drink.” 

Faraday was not one to be at a loss for words usually but tonight he didn’t even know what a syllable was. Luckily enough he was able to make it to the bar and they both leant against it. How ironic was it that this guy was dressed as a goddamn cowboy as well?

“What will you be having?” Faraday managed to ask eventually. 

“Whiskey, but that doesn’t seem like a good choice for you guero.” The dark haired man said and Faraday frowned. 

“Now why would that not be?” He asked and the other man scoffed, biting his lip as he did so and Faraday was not staring.

“I’m not surprised you don’t remember. Mierda bebiste mucho.” When the other man saw he still had no recognition on what he was going on about he rolled his eyes. “College, 1999?”

“Oh shit.” Faraday exclaimed, he remembered those eyes but not why he did. Shit he was a jackass. “Listen, man, I’m sorry I was an ass- I still am but back then i was a total jackass-“ 

The other cut him off with a laugh. “Don’t worry guero. Everyone knows how much of a bastard you were.” 

Faraday felt his face flush red, and goddamn his Irish heritage, and pulled his hat over his face slightly and ordered the two whiskeys anyway. They ended up moving outside to smoke, the dark eyed man pulling out a cigar and god that should not look as hot as it does. Faraday lit his cigarette and they sat there in silence for a minute, ignoring the shitty, cheesy Halloween songs, muffled slightly by the door. 

“I never got your name?” Faraday asked after a few minutes.

“Vasquez, guero.” Vasquez chuckled, blowing out smoke.

“Faraday. And stop calling me guero. What does that mean anyway? Handsome? Debonair?”

“Eh, something like that.”

One of the next parties Faraday remembers going was a shitty college reunion he was dragged along to by both Red and Vasquez but it somehow turned out to always be a shitty party when fucking McCann was there. 

It did not turn out well when McCann tried to re-enact Faraday’s college mistake when he saw Vasquez and while the man simply glared at McCann and muttered “puta”, he couldn’t help but smile as Faradays fist came flying into McCann’s face because “that’s my fucking boyfriend, dipshit, and you’ll show him some goddamn respect.” 

Faraday remembers Vasquez pulling him to him with one arm, holding him tightly and pressing a proud kiss onto his nose, right near the faint scar that was left behind from the time Vasquez had punched him. 

The next three memorable parties all out did each other every time. An engagement party was good, the bachelor party was never to be mentioned again but the wedding reception had to be the best thing Faraday had ever experienced. 

“Te amo, Joshua.” Vasquez would constantly murmur into his ear as they danced slowly and drank to their hearts content, just happy with each other and goddammit Joshua Faraday was so happy, but not as happy as Goody was with being able to walk Faraday down the aisle because “let an old man just have this.”

Joshua Faraday can be described as a party sort of guy. Especially if drinking is involved. Sometimes he’ll pull out the old, slightly worn packet of cards from that ninth birthday party all those years ago and crack out a few tricks. Sometimes (most of the time) he’ll make a complete ass of himself. But none of that matters if Vasquez isn’t by his side. His partner in crime (ironic coming from a shitty officer). And it makes it all that much better now with the silver bands on their fingers. 

“I love you too, muchacho.” Joshua Faraday said grinning evilly he didn’t care about the glare from those dark eyes, because he knew it was just out of fondness.

**Author's Note:**

> Vete a la verga culero - Fuck you asshole  
> Mierda bebiste mucho - shit you drank a lot
> 
> i just have a lot of feelings for these two after watching this movie.


End file.
